Wireless communications may experience problems resulting from non-optimal transmission power levels. For example, a wireless device may experience call connection failures when attempting to connect to a network device, such as a base station, if the transmission power level of the wireless device is not sufficiently above a noise and interference power level in a cell. However, the wireless device may not exceed a maximum transmission power level, and as a result, in some instances it may not be able to increase its transmission power level above the noise and interference power level. While static power level adjustments may be made within a cell, such adjustments may not be optimized for real-time or near real-time conditions in the cell and in its neighboring cells. As a result, static power level adjustments may result in transmission power levels that are either too low (and may cause, e.g., lower throughput) or that are too high (and may cause, e.g., increased interference and faster battery drain).